


Swarmed

by Neonblossoms



Series: Home [2]
Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic (Webcomic)
Genre: (attempt anyway), Blood and Gore, Brainwashing, Broken Bones, Broken Promises, Claustrophobia, Crying, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knives, Laboratories, Mental Breakdown, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Sadness, Torture, he was originally going to die, lots of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonblossoms/pseuds/Neonblossoms
Summary: Vay clutched his chest as he staggered through the hall, retching and tasting his own vomit in his mouth but not daring to swallow. It would be a matter of seconds before his air circulation was ultimately cut off, and he didn’t have a moment to spare.Because he was still being followed, and he had nowhere to go as the shape lingered in his direction, knife brushing against the walls… closing in on Vay in every second, crushing him closinginandcrushinghimtonothingnessaseverythingoesblack-And with that, black spots grouped in Vay’s vision like a swarm of angry Beedrill. He couldn’t hold his own weight anymore, and he fell, everything blacking out and leaving only a dreamless sleep to consume him.(Takes place a few months after "Emotional Support")





	Swarmed

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for the angst train, tHOTS-

_This was not his Blizz._

_How did Vay know this? Well, it had become painfully obvious as soon as Blizz returned to the waiting room. His gaze was steely and locked on them all, he was much thinner, eyes constantly flashing green, and he never spoke anymore. He looked so scarily serious for an Eevee, Vay didn't dare look at him with a hint of fear because he didn't know how Blizz would react._

_And sometimes, when he dared to open his eyes and contemplate why he was in the lab in the first place when the lights went out, Blizz would leave in a robotic stance, and in a matter of minutes Vay could hear muffled screaming from the next room over. He would close his eyes and attempt to fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, but the bone-shattering shrieks and cries to stop would keep him awake for the duration of the night._

_It wasn't the kind, gentle, bulky Blizz that Vay had known to love back in the P.C. It had been in the first month or so in the lab, so what had changed? The only noise that escaped from Blizz's jaws were maniacal laughs, ones that would chill the strongest of the brothers and haunt their dreams at night, or rare taunting words to the nonexistent victims from the room that Vay had never laid his eyes on._

_It made him afraid, so deathly afraid, that one day he would be next._

_In fact, it made Vay remember faintly how Blizz had laughed and brushed up against his fur, purring and promising him genuinely that no matter what he would never purposely hurt him. That promise forever rang in Vay's head whenever Blizz hesitated and looked at him with the same cold, dead eyes, and it made him remember that because of the promise he was safe._

_Or so, that's what he thought._

_He must have been naive in some way. Vay had never gotten one of his promises broken, his brothers had always been kind and genuine, and so had his cousins. Sky had always reminded him timidly that he was always there when Vay was in a bad mood. Volt had always protected him in scary situations just as the others did, while Vay found it as a perfect effort to always help Doki when she felt down._

_But one misbehavior in the lab, and everything had shattered to pieces._

_Vay had attempted to escape, he remembered, and in seconds Blizz was on him with a growl rising in his throat as the human not far from him ordered something in a slurred and confusing language, which definitely wasn't English. Perhaps it was Japanese or some kind of code._

_But he had seconds before the Eevee was pinning him to the floor, the human was apathetically leaving, and his brothers watched but didn't move a muscle, tensing up as Blizz jerked his head forwards with a growl, hot breath on Vay's neck._

_"B-Blizz," Vay whimpered immediately, trying to reason, "B-Blizz...? What are you-? Blizz?"_

_He continued asking fearfully, trying to get some kind of response from the bigger Eevee, but instead there was just nothing. Vay teared up as Blizz revealed a set of teeth, a growl rising in the older 'vee's throat._

_"Blizz... you... promised you wouldn't..." Vay sniffled. "...hurt me..."_

_But Blizz didn't care._

_This couldn't be Blizz. It wasn't right. But when he looked in the kit's eyes, he saw the same Blizz as before, the one who had kindly smiled, and said in exact, "Why would I ever hurt you? You're my little bro! Look, if you really feel that way, I promise... paw promise, too, that I'll never hurt you, okay? You only deserve the best as my brother! Okay?"_

_And Vay had snorted, trying to hide the newfound glimmer in his eyes, responding calmly with, "We're the same age, I'm just a runt!" in defiance, as if it proved a point in some way._

_It didn't fade as Blizz placed his paws on Vay's chest with a low snarl, and Vay let loose a sob that he had tried to hold back, and in seconds tears spilled, tongue heavy in his mouth as he kept attempting to utter the same statement over and over in a manic chat, you promised me. You promised, as if it would do something to stop him, but it didn't even make him hesitate._

_Blizz pressed his paws against the smaller ‘vee’s chest, suddenly grinning wickedly as Vay gave a gasp and sobbed through the tears, “B-Blizz, p-p-p-please-”_

_The bigger Eevee hadn’t even noticed his fear, continuing to thrust his paws forwards in a slow but painful motion, obviously forcing it further than it should’ve. Vay choked out fearfully as he tasted blood between his jaws, mingling with the tears as it dripped to the ground beside him. Blizz wasn’t like his brother, this couldn’t be his brother, it couldn’t be one of the only ‘vees that he trusted-_

_A scream ripped through the air, and it took Vay a moment to notice it was his. Something snapped inside his chest - he didn’t know how many ribs that Blizz had crushed beneath his painful grip, but he couldn’t tell. All thoughts blurred together as tears continued down his cheeks, and finally Blizz pulled back in midst of his maniacal laughter at the Eevee’s suffering._

_And suddenly, the pain exploded. He gave a shallow gasp at the sudden change, not daring to move as Blizz looked down on him like he was some kind of weak being. Tears continued to spill with the blood- had Blizz snapped his ribs in half?_

_"Blizz!" Vay wailed, breaking down into a series of whimpers and cries. He could hardly move... he could hardly get to his paws... it hurt so bad._

_Non-existent electricity raced through his chest, igniting a fire that burned harder than anything he had ever felt. He was in pure full-blown terror, and he had almost forgotten the question of how strong Blizz was when he was just an Eevee as small as him._

_"You- you p-promised," Vay sobbed, attempting to twist out of Blizz's grip in an act of adrenaline, which would only temporarily block a little bit of the pain for a moment as he tried to run. The agony had faded into something more of a moderate throb in his ribcage, but it still hurt like hellfire._

_Something made his breath stop: a wet, forced sound that sounded suspiciously like weeping. Vision still blurry, Vay turned his head, mouth slightly open. Pain struck through his chest with every movement, but he had to see what was going on._

_Not far from him was Bolt._

_He had even forgotten that Bolt, Dusk, and Flame had been there the whole time. He contorted his face into one of pure desperation, wailing for them to please, help him get out of it._

_It hurt so bad, but instead he was met with more crying. Flame was digging his face into Bolt's chest fur, Bolt was full-on bawling, and Dusk was staring in pure shock, grounded to the spot and unable to make a move. Vay didn't understand - didn't they care about him? If they worked together, couldn't they help him? Blizz was just an Eevee that Vay refused to hurt... he would never hurt his brother... no matter how different he was._

_Did they... not know what to do? It was easy, right?_

_Perhaps... no... they had to care about him._

_"P-Please... I'll be quiet... I'll stop... I'll give up... Please, Blizz, please-"_

_The pressure stopped._

_Everything blurred, but it didn't hurt as bad as usual. Breathing heavily, Vay clutched his side in an attempt to close a wound that wasn't even there, hearing a muffled voice echo through his ears that sounded suspiciously like a gentler version of Blizz's, but he didn't have time to think about it. Blizz wasn't done with him yet, the 'vee was now standing bipedal and holding..._

_NO._

_In one of Blizz's paws was a knife. Bolt cried out as Blizz stepped forwards, licking the blood off his jaws and opening his mouth to release chilling laughter that made Vay shudder. He rarely heard that from Blizz unless he was in full torture- Not his Blizz - it couldn't be Blizz, this wasn't right, but he had to be in there somewhere, nohewouldn'thavedonethisifhecaredinthefirstplace-_

_His thoughts blurred together, and so did the rest of his actions. In a matter of moments, Vay was up, staggering from back and forth while attempting to put weight on his back paws. His fight or flight kicked in, and it was telling him to flee and get away before he died. If Vay didn't run as soon as possible, he would die. He wasn't ready to die, he already had so much he wanted to do-_

_"What are you going to do, kit?" There was venom laced in Blizz's voice, so foreign and unusual that Vay wondered if he was being mind-controlled. Blizz scraped his knife against the wall, chuckling with his sadistic words as his green eyes darkened with binary code. "There are only three options..."_

_"Run-"_

_He had to get away from here. Blizz was going to kill him and he needed to get away before the 'vee had a chance. Panic bubbled in his chest, which didn't help his ribs. Running was his best option, though he most likely wouldn't make it out alive._

_"Hide-"_

_Vay jerked his head from side to side. There was nowhere to hide in the empty room except for with his brothers, and they didn't know how to help him. He let loose another sob, taking a step backwards and immedieatly regretting it._

_"Or hope."_

_Hope._

_Hope hadn't gotten him anywhere. Hope had started this, hope that Blizz would keep his promise. Blizz had broken the last sustaining promise since they had come to the lab. The word called "hope" didn't work anymore._

_Run._

_He needed to run._

_Vay turned and did just that, running to the door and ignoring each gasping breath. Tears still streamed down his face, he could hardly see anything, and his eyes must have been red. With one paw, he grabbed the handle of the door and pulled with as much strength as he could._

_To his surprise, the door clicked and swung itself open._

_The muffled voice rung in his ears again, but he could hardly hear or focus on it. He was too busy running... running for his life, trying to get out of there as quick as he could, he needed to-_

"...V'y!..."

_Deep, dark hallways were on either side of him, overwhelming him with the shadows they cast. Sometimes lights would rarely flicker on the sides for a few moments, before promptly going out again._

_He needed to run._

_Vay clutched his chest as he staggered through the hall, retching and tasting his own vomit in his mouth but not daring to swallow. It would be a matter of seconds before his air circulation was ultimately cut off, and he didn’t have a moment to spare._

_Because he was still being followed, and he had nowhere to go as the shape lingered in his direction, knife brushing against the walls… closing in on Vay in every second, crushing him **closinginandcrushinghimtonothingnessaseverythingoesblack** -_

_And with that, black spots grouped in Vay’s vision like a swarm of angry Beedrill. He couldn’t hold his own weight anymore, and he fell, everything blacking out and leaving only a dreamless sleep to consume him._

* * *

Vay awoke to warmth.

No- the lab was cold. Feeling the warmth of the chest of a Flareon was not usual for him to wake up to. He recognized the crisp scent of a soft burning campfire in the woods from some of his more unsavory and traumatizing experiences, some of which his brother had watched with such a surprised look on his face... perhaps he had been sedated and woken up from one of them.

He needed to get out of there, then. He didn't have anyone to punish him now - he hadn't seen his Blizz in months since the time he had woken up to all of those stab wounds - he desperately  _needed to get out of there-_

"Vay?" A voice cooed with genuine question and comfort, and he tensed under the palm of a colder and more harsh but familliar scent that he could've noticed from miles away.

He turned around, fearfully blinking open his eyes and being met with confused bright blue eyes.

Vay gaped, giving a terrified cry. Blizz was back to hurt him, he knew those eyes. He thrashed against the arms of whoever was holding him with a harsh wail of grief. He wasn't ready, the pain from whatever had happened was slipping away like some kind of healing magic from Volt (perhaps that was what it was in the first place, he wasn't sure) but he still wasn't ready to get hurt again.

"Vay," the voice of whoever was holding him rumbled, sounding a bit more comforting than Blizz's. He finally recognized it as everything slowly slammed into him like a brick - Flame. Flame was there during everything, this time Flame was there to save him.

"F-Flame-?" Vay sobbed into his brother's chest. "H-Help me- I don't..."

Flame stopped and began stroking Vay's fur on his temple.

"You're okay," Flame spoke, completely calm. "Yeah, you walnut, you're fine."

"F-F-Fine...?" Vay whispered in between sobs, and Flame flinched.

"Yeah. None of us are going to hurt you or kill you. It's okay, dude, calm down," Flame comforted.

Vay whimpered, "B-But... he's gonna... h-hurt me..."

Surprise entered Flame's voice, "Who?"

Vay didn't want to answer that. He tried to make it out, but all that arrived was a choked, wet sound. His stomach pitted with dread, Flame didn't need to know anyway. He wouldn't be able to defend him, he'd just watch.

"Oh, no, dude, that's over. It's just a dream..."

He began to calm down as a low rumbling purr-like noise sounded in the Flareon's throat- wait, what? When had Flame become a...

Vay rose his head to look at him with big eyes. Flame looked unusual, deep blue eyes softened and chest fur puffed out purposely to be more comforting. He had never actually seen Flame act so unusual, and he guessed that it was on someone's demand of some kind.

Where was he?

Blinking away another onslaught of tears, Vay looked around with confusion, not sure of his location. Sitting next to him still was Blizz, speaking in a tone that Vay didn't dare pick up in fear it was something violent. On the other side was an Umbreon that it took Vay for a moment to realize was Dusk, looking at him with confusion as his eyes flickered between him and Flame like he expected the Flareon to pull something stupid... 

And then there was Bolt.

Once again, Bolt was full-on crying as Eve and Nego snuggled up to him like Flame once had in his... was it a nightmare at that point? He couldn't tell if any of them knew what was going on, perhaps it had been another flashback that caused him to pass out.

Bolt was surprised that Nego was there anyways. Even if Nego had started asserting himself to the public and learning Pokemon language, he still rarely left the room unless he was out with friends like Eve or Shane. Nego was one of the closest and most protected in Icedrop next to Eve, which funnily enough were both there. It wasn't time to mock it in his mind when everyone gave him those looks of pity. 

Daisy wasn't there, unusually.

"Hnn," Vay managed out, bile in his throat. He felt like vomiting again, "What... are you guys... okay?"

"You were muttering in your sleep," Dusk spoke shakily, though he was obviously trying his best to keep himself together. Red eyes looked over blue ones as he tried to see how Vay was doing, "You kept... telling someone to stop..."

Poisonous sweat dripped from Dusk's forehead and he looked away. Vay's eyes widened. Oh. Oh no.

"Sorry," Vay muttered, accidentally saying, "Throat's a bit dry..."

Eve abruptly pulled away from Bolt, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. What had Vay done- were they angry at him for it? Were they afraid of him, did they dislike him now?

Did they not know how to help him like before, were they going to leave him to suffer in silence?

"Did... someone hurt you?" Blizz asked.

Vay tried to shake the image of what Blizz had done to him out of his mind, but it didn't work. His breath hitched in his throat, and he answered with brutal honesty as he looked at Blizz with big eyes. "Blizz... Y-You did."

Blizz's mouth gaped open. Nego looked back, Eve looked confused, Flame seemed to be struck with what the nightmare was about, Dusk's face fell to the floor, and Bolt hung his head in shame, stroking Nego's fur back in a comforting motion.

"I-I-I..." Blizz shook his head back and forth, confused, "W-What? I wouldn't... I care... I wouldn't hurt... huh?"

Vay couldn't go on. He turned around, just the very memory of the other times Blizz had hurt him flashing through his mind, and dug his face into Flame's chest fur. The Flareon cooed something inaudible and threaded his paw through Vay's hair, but went silent from his gentle sounds when Dusk spoke up, "You know about your amnesia, right?"

Blizz must have nodded, because Dusk continued. "Things... events... _happened,_ ones we don't like to talk about. We don't want to get you wrapped up into the past like us and so many others like Oliver... We... just want you to be happy about it. We didn't know what it would cause if we didn't actually deal with it. Remember that time that Vay attempted..."

Vay bit back a sob.

There was a moment of silence, before Blizz spoke. "Oh Arceus..."

"You weren't exactly yourself," Dusk admitted, "It's not your fault. It's whoever changed you for that time."

More silence. Vay was starting to hate it, so he spoke up instead, "...sorry..."

"What?" The response was immediate, and Vay tensed up. It seemed to come from everywhere at once, as if everyone was dismayed. Flame continued to let him cuddle up to him, which seemed out of character, but even then it was nice.

"Why would you be sorry?" Bolt, this time. "What did you do?"

"B-Blizz didn't have to know," Vay admitted, shivering up against Flame as Dusk scooted next to the both of them and sighed sadly, but Vay continued. "I-I... messed up what you have going on here, and... sorry."

"No, no, it's fine," Blizz insisted, sitting next to them as well.

If it had been a day before the events of his panic attack, Blizz wouldn't have sat next to either of them, and Flame wouldn't have allowed anything that had to do with physical contact go on. But the whole dynamic had changed between everyone now that he had slowly and progressively become more open, though still a bit nervous of speaking to anyone. He almost regretted it, he wasn't used to any of this.

"Cuddle pile 2.0?" Eve offered.

Flame groaned, "Oh no, not this again-"

"Cuddle pile 2.0!" Eve confirmed, leaping forwards.

And in an instant, this time with Flame in the back and Vay in the middle, everyone cuddled up with the main source of warmth from the un-cuddly Flareon that had been roped into all of this. Nego this time didn't have to be invited like before, in an instant he was  _there,_ and now that everyone knew about him, he had become part of the family of some sorts.

Despite feeling slightly smothered, Vay let himself curl up and sleep peacefully this time.

Maybe it'd all be okay.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da. The second part.


End file.
